The Secret Protector
by ballpointwriter
Summary: When the Dursleys are killed, Harry has no magical protection left. He and Remus Lupin are pulled into danger beyond their comprehension. Explosions, Fidelius charm, kidnap, rescue missions, Death Eaters, Wormtail, full moon, action, discoveries more.
1. The Big Bang

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling wrote Harry Potter, she also owns it. I neither wrote it nor own it, I just like it very much.

Notes: Some of the details necessary for this story I wasn't sure if they apply in the books. eg, I don't know whether occlumency is meant to stop just fake visions or all of them, but in this story it stops all of them. 

The formatting went all funny when I uploaded my story on here. I had it all nicely spaced out and everything. Oh well :(

The beginning of the story will be quite angsty since it's post-OotP, but after that it won't be so much and will be more action/adventure etc. Please read and review and tell me your opinions.

Summary: When the Dursleys are killed, Harry has no magical protection left. He is launched into more danger, trouble and secrecy than ever before, and stays with Remus Lupin. NOT SLASH, post-OotP.

Summary2: When the Dursleys are killed, Harry has no magical protection left. He and Remus Lupin are pulled into danger beyond their comprehension. Explosions, Fidelius charm, kidnap, rescue missions, Death Eaters, Wormtail, full moon, action, discoveries + more.

**CHAPTER ONE- THE BIG BANG**__

Not often would one encounter any strange happenings on Privet Drive. Only every now and then would something even remotely unexplainable take place on this otherwise notably ordinary street. Oddly enough, these things (rare as they were) would almost always take place some time in between the beginning of July and the end of August, and somewhere inside the radius of 20 feet from number 4 on the aforementioned street.

Such strange happenings would include the congregation of owls on neighboring rooftops, the young Dudley Dursley sprouting additional bodily appendages, oddly dressed individuals patrolling the street and the occasional appearance of that vulgar boy from St. Brutus'.

As memorable as these occasional happenings were, however; none were more so than the day number 4 Privet Drive exploded.

*****

Harry Potter was trying to keep himself occupied. He had all his homework done already, he would study from his Hogwarts books, write to his friends practically every day, and even offer to do chores for his aunt and uncle who would give him the occasional nasty look but were otherwise ignoring him (thankfully). Harry reasoned this was most likely because of the threats they had received from the order members at the train station. The point was that Harry kept himself busy- anything to keep his mind from wandering and remembering the events of the previous year. Every time he thought about it a fresh wave of pain would wash over him.

His scar had been hurting but he supposed that was inevitable. The second war had begun and Voldemort must be feeling a lot of hate. At least Harry wasn't getting visions. He had been practicing Occlumency- both because he could avoid such disasters as the one that had been the cause of his Godfather's death only two weeks before, and because it required he cleared his mind, which meant he didn't have to remember.

Right at that moment, however, Harry was writing a letter to Hermione. It didn't take long, since his letters in response to Ron and to Professor Lupin the previous day had been almost identical. He had to write to an order member every three days, and he had chosen without much difficulty to write to Professor Lupin because he supposed his old defense against the dark arts teacher would need someone to talk to too.

He looked over his letter to Hermione one last time.

_            Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad you're having a good time. I'm doing OK too, thanks for asking. The Dursleys are treating me well, I think they're afraid of what might happen to them if they don't (and who would blame them)!_

_Well done for your OWLs, that's great! I got an O in Defense, Charms and ... Potions! I got D in History of magic and Divination, and an A in Astrology (perhaps they raised the marks because of the disturbance). I got EE in care of magical creatures and Transfiguration. I'm surprised at my marks, I didn't think I'd do that well._

_Yes, I've been practicing Occlumency. I think I'm getting pretty good at the clearing my mind part. It helps me to forget. In fact, I've been keeping myself very busy. I bet even you haven't done all your homework yet! I've been studying too._

_Any idea how long Dumbledore's gonna keep me captive in this place? _

_            Hope I can see you soon,_

_            Harry._

Harry strapped his letter to Hedwig's leg. It was approaching nighttime and she had just woken up. He stroked her feathers and she nipped his finger before flying out the window into the darkening sky.

Harry went back to keeping himself occupied. He had set himself the task of trying to mend Dudley's broken toys that were lying about Harry's room because they had nowhere else to go. As it were he managed to set them out into three different categories: those that were broken, those that were bent, and the majority that were truly beyond repair. Harry had managed to crudely stick a few things together with the roll of sellotape he had kept in his drawer for repairing his glasses should he get into a fight with Dudley. He didn't have to worry about that this year since Dudley was still scared Harry would set Dementors on him to suck his brains out. Of course Harry had informed him he had nothing to worry about, because: A- that probably wouldn't make any difference anyway, and B- they suck your soul out not your brains, duh. At this Dudley had run off screaming and avoided Harry even more.

Generally Harry was left alone. This was an improvement over being hit with a smeltings stick or a frying pan, but it did get rather lonely. Just at that moment an owl flew through his window. He recognized it as Professor Lupin's owl and untied the letter that was strapped to its leg.

            _Dear Harry,_

_Again, please call me Remus. I'm not your professor any more. Just a reminder. Can I still take credit for your Defense mark though? Your marks are absolutely fantastic! And I'm not surprised at all._

_Glad you're getting on OK. If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here. I'd like to talk to you too. It would be easier if we didn't have to do this by post, but you need to stay in the house still- it's too risky._

_About Occlumency, I've glad you've been practicing before you go to sleep but try not to use it as an escape in the waking hours. If you hide from your feelings you'll just end up cold. Your parents and Sirius did everything in their power to try and keep you in the warmth. Remind yourself that Snape is a master of Occlumency- look how he ended up._

_I know how hard this is for you, but I'm going through this too and I went through this fourteen years ago. I was alone then but Harry you'll never be alone. I know you want not to remember, but it would be so much harder to forget. Don't forget Sirius._

_            Write soon,_

_            Remus._

Harry held the letter in his hand long after he had finished reading. _Don't forget Sirius. _Of course he wouldn't forget Sirius. He could never... But wasn't that what he had been trying to do? Because whenever he thought about him he remembered the veil, and what had happened. Professor Lupin was right. He couldn't forget. He wouldn't. He wasn't the type of person just to run away from his problems.

Harry looked at all the sellotaped toys lying around and suddenly had an idea. He dragged over his trunk, which was mostly unpacked and threw it open. There were only a few things left lying in the bottom of the trunk because he hadn't known where to put them. The broken pieces of the mirror.

Sirius had given Harry the mirror so that he could always find him when he needed help. Why hadn't Harry remembered? How could he have been so dumb? It was dangerous to forget. Only a week beforehand Harry had looked into the mirror to find Sirius, to find help. He had only seen himself. Was that all he was left with? _Harry you'll never be alone. _Was that the truth?

Harry laid the pieces of the shattered mirror out on the floor, fitting them back together. It was like a jigsaw. He stuck the pieces together as he found their place in the puzzle. Finally he had an almost complete mirror. He guessed there was only one piece left. He reached inside the chest to get it, but there was nothing there. There was a piece missing. He looked again. It wasn't there. Harry grew still as he realized it was probably gone forever. _Like Sirius_. Harry allowed himself to think about him, about the veil and everything that happened. _All his fault_.

Harry drew his legs up to his chest and brought the mirror closer to his face, staring into it. He was suddenly reminded of the collectable wizarding cards that came free with chocolate frogs. He remembered the first day on the Hogwarts Express, being surprised when Dumbledore had walked off the card. Maybe if he watched for long enough, Sirius would just come strolling into the mirror like nothing had ever happened.

Harry didn't know how long he watched the mirror. It must have been a long time because the previously darkening sky had faded to black. Harry knew deep inside that Sirius was gone forever but as the thoughts entered his mind, for the first time he didn't push them away. Perhaps one day he would see Sirius again. But not yet. Until then he had his memories. Professor Lupin was right. _Don't forget_.

Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, the mirror still clutched tightly in his hand. It occurred to him as he finally lost consciousness that he had forgotten to clear his mind.

*****

_Harry was dreaming. In his dream he was in a room in Hogwarts castle, looking into a mirror. The mirror of Erised. He saw his family, and right there beside his mum and dad was Sirius, smiling and waving. Harry smiled and waved back, for the first time in a while he felt happy._

_Abruptly, the scene changed. Just as quickly, Harry's feeling of happiness turned into one of severe unease, but then suddenly he felt a great sense of anticipation._

_"You are sure he doesn't know of our plans?" Harry said in a high, cold voice._

_"Y-yes master. His mail was intercepted as you asked. He has been p-practicing Occlumency," replied a short, balding Death Eater._

_"You have also informed the other Death Eaters? Do you remember your orders?"_

_"Yes master. We are to f-f-form outside number 4 Privet Drive tonight and wait until you give us a sign, if you do. Th-the protection round the house is blood related and now you share the b-boy's blood you should be able to walk straight in. Only you, my lord."_

_"Indeed," Harry sneered, "But it still puzzles me as to why is it that it took you so long to figure this out."_

_"S-s-sorry, we should have-" the man stuttered._

_"Do not try to excuse yourself, Wormtail," Harry reached a long, bony hand for his wand and pointed it at the quivering Death Eater. "Crucio."_

_As the man screamed in agony, Harry laughed a cold, cruel laugh. _

*****

Harry awoke screaming and clutching his forehead, where his scar was in searing pain. As the pain dulled to a steady ache, Harry realized that he was covered in a cold sweat and lying on the floor where he had fallen asleep the night before. No, it was still the night, midnight. That was when Harry bolted upright in panic. Voldemort, he was coming here.

Harry swiftly yet breathlessly stood up on slightly unsteady legs, wondering what he should do. He noted with some wonder that the Dursleys had either not heard him or were ignoring him. He needed to do something, tell someone. What if this was just another hoax? What if it wasn't? He definitely needed to talk to someone. But how? He could send an owl but Wormtail had said they were being intercepted. Besides, there probably wasn't enough time. Wormtail had said tonight. That could be as soon as now.

What could he do, what could he do? Harry was frantic now. If only he could talk to someone, anyone. Then it hit him. _The order members_. Someone would be keeping watch outside the house. Without another thought, Harry ran from his room, down the stairs and to the front door as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't even have time to worry that the front door would be locked before it sprang open in front of him in a surge of unintentional magic and Harry ran out onto the street.

He looked around desperately, squinting through the darkness, for once hoping that someone _would _be there watching the house. He ran down the drive and looked some more, running about. He couldn't see anyone. How typical that the day this happened would be the one day nobody was watching the house. Harry felt hopeless. What now? He ran even further down the street, just in case he saw anybody.

At that moment Harry heard someone approaching swiftly from behind him. He spun around ready to attack, but then felt a surge of relief when he discerned the face through the dark of midnight.

"Harry! What are you doing out outside? It could be-" Remus Lupin started, but was cut off.

"Professor! I had a vision! Voldemort is coming here! And all the Death Eaters, tonight! Something about sharing my blood, Wormtail said he could just walk right in!" Harry said this very quickly and Remus had to take a moment to register what had just been said.

"Harry, calm down! It was probably just a dream. You've been clearing your mind so-"

"No! You don't understand, I- I forgot. I got your letter and I thought about Sirius and I fell asleep and I forgot! I needed to talk and I don't know what to do because last time..." Harry gulped. Now Remus was looking worried too.

"Are you sure? What if it's a hoax again, to try to get you out of the house?"

"I- I don't know. I really don't know," Harry admitted, feeling useless again. Suddenly he realized something. "It must have been real! Wormtail said they've been intercepting my mail, and they know I've been doing Occlumency. They couldn't have made that up. They didn't. And if they knew that then there was no point in making a hoax unless they knew I would forget, which they couldn't have-"

"It's OK Harry I understand. We can't take the chance. The only option is we run." Remus stated. Harry didn't like to run away, but Remus was right. Then Harry remembered something.

"I've got to warn them!" he said, turning back towards the direction of number 4 Privet Drive, where the Dursleys were tucked up not-so-safely in bed. Remus grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry you can't! You don't know how much time we have!"

"I've got to! What if... and it's got nothing to do with them," Harry started, already walking back in the direction of the house. But suddenly Remus clapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him roughly behind the cover of the high hedgerow in front of number 10 Privet Drive. Harry was about to try to struggle away when Remus, still with his hand over Harry's mouth, pointed with wide eyes through a gap in the hedge to the end of the street, outside number 2. A black-robed Death Eater had just apparated to what must have been just outside the apparation boundaries. Harry stopped stock-still. Had the Death Eater heard them? He didn't have time to worry as another Death Eater apparated, and another, and another.

A black shape suddenly obscured the tiny gap in the hedge with a loud pop. A Death Eater had just apparated just outside the hedge not two feet from where Harry and Remus crouched, not daring to breathe. They couldn't move or speak for fear of being seen. If they were, then there was nothing Harry could do to defend himself against such odds, and he had left his wand in the house.

Harry heard more pops and he could only hope that no Death Eaters would apparate into the garden where they hid. Harry's heart was beating so loud and so fast that Harry thought it was a wonder the Death Eaters didn't hear it. He felt Remus grip his shoulder. Harry looked at him. He looked exactly the way Harry felt. The sound of popping was all they could hear now.

Suddenly the black obstruction moved from in front of the small chink in the hedge, not that they were any better off. Now they could see a sea of black cloaks, all moving towards number 4 Privet Drive and forming lines outside the house. It was a sinister sight; they were all standing, silent as Dementors, as if waiting for something (which of course they were). Just as Harry began hoping that the Dementors wouldn't come as well, someone else came that quelled those old thoughts and gave rise to entirely new ones. Voldemort. 

The tall thin figure apparated behind the ranks of Death Eaters and Harry's scar was suddenly engulfed with pain. It was searing, unbearable, but he managed to stay silent. He clutched his head in agony and he felt Remus' grip tighten on his shoulder.

As Voldemort walked forwards the Death Eaters separated in front of him to let him past, towards number 4. Harry's scar was increasing in pain with every step. Harry knew this was nothing though, as to how it would feel when Voldemort didn't find what he was looking for.

Voldemort walked further forwards and then was beyond Harry and Remus' line of vision from behind number 10's hedgerow. All Harry had to go by now was the pain, as it steadily increased. Minutes seemed like hours, as the Death Eaters stood silent, watching; and Harry's scar increased in pain. Harry only gripped his head harder, and Remus only gripped his shoulder tighter, as if wordlessly telling him that everything would be OK.

Then there was an inhuman roar that filled the whole street as Voldemort stormed out of the house and unbelievable pain ripped down Harry's scar such as he'd never felt before. He tensed every muscle in his body and gripped his head with one hand and Remus' robes with the other, with all the strength he could muster- but he couldn't yell out.

Chaos had rung out among the Death Eaters, and some even seemed to be trying to escape- which judging by the amount of rage Voldemort was in to cause Harry to suffer such agony, was probably a good idea.

Then suddenly with a flick of Voldemort's wand and one deadly word, two explosions happened at the same time. Number 4 Privet Drive exploded in a shower of bricks and mortar, accompanied by a bang that rang throughout the whole of Surrey; and Harry's scar exploded with such pain that he was sure he would be dead. If his body was still capable of screaming by this point there would have been nothing he could have done to stop himself. But as it was he just managed to give a small gasp, and thankfully he had lost consciousness by the time Voldemort had started to punish his Death Eaters.


	2. Remus Lupin and a Discussion

Disclaimer: See ch.1

Notes: Thank you SO much to the people who reviewed!!! Such kind words! I'm just afraid now that I might not manage to keep up to that, but I'll try :)

Please keep reviewing and giving opinions, telling me what you like/don't like.

This'll probably be quite a long story, so still some angstyness in this chapter and the next, but not too much. After that there'll be a lot more action as the plot gets underway and I get in the swing of it.

**CHAPTER TWO- REMUS LUPIN AND A DISCUSSION**

Remus Lupin had been assigned the duty of Harry-watching that night. He hadn't been worried about disrupting his sleep pattern because, being a werewolf, it was never quite reliable anyway. So he wandered up and down the length of Privet Drive, keeping his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. 

Occasionally his mind would wander to what had happened only two weeks before, but he knew from experience that it was best to let it. He had lost Sirius once before, on that night he had believed him to be a mass murderer and traitor, and had lost his three other best friends on the same night. If he had locked all his feelings away that night he knew that they would have never returned.

He had told Harry of much of this as he could in his letter, and hoped that he would listen to the advice.

At that moment, he turned around to pace back in the other direction, and saw a figure outside 4 Privet Drive looking around in a suspicious manner. He reached for his wand quickly, but stopped, puzzled, when the figure ran away from the house. He couldn't make out the figure in the darkness, but he could tell they weren't wearing Death Eaters robes, which was slightly encouraging. He made his way up the street after the figure, who still seemed to be looking around for something almost frantically.

Remus got closer to the figure, and he was able to make out messy black hair. Was that-? The figure looked around again and Remus caught a glimpse of the side of its face. _Harry! _What was he doing outside?

*****

Harry had been growing more and more tense beside Remus as he clutched his scar in pain, but there was nothing Remus could do. They couldn't move from the cover of their hiding place, and he couldn't even talk to try and console Harry for fear of being heard. He could only grip his shoulder and hope he got the message.

The truth was, Remus was scared. Voldemort was only metres away, in the house, and Remus thought he knew what would happen if they were found. He was scared for his own life but right now he was much more worried about Harry.

A horrendous roar filled the night that could only have been Voldemort in a pure rage. Harry grasped onto Remus' robes as if for dear life, and his heart went out to him. He could only try to imagine what kind of pain he was going through. Harry seemed to be holding his breath, and his whole body was completely tense with pain. On the other side of the hedgerow, there was chaos.

Then suddenly there an ear splitting boom echoed through the night as the Dursleys' house exploded in a moment that seemed to last ten times as long. In that moment, Remus realised that Harry had lost the last of his protection, the last of his living relatives. Harry gave a small gasp, and then went limp and fell back into Remus' arm. Remus brought the other arm round him in a panic and gently shook the boy. No response.

Curses, screams and cold laughter could be heard from the street; reminding Remus he still needed to be quiet. He looked on in horror at Harry who lay motionless in his arms, but then noted in relief the rise and fall of his chest. He smoothed back the hair from his forehead, which was hot to the touch.

Where before Remus had been scared for his own life, now he was only hoping Voldemort and the Death Eaters would hurry up and go away so he could help Harry. He reasoned that they would need to disperse soon, because as powerful as they were, they wouldn't risk it against the whole of the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix. Remus knew that both these groups would be sent out in all their numbers once they noticed that number 4 Privet Drive, residence of the boy who lived, had exploded. And the blast would have been heard from miles around, so probably half the muggle police force too- not that they would be of much use.

Gradually the chaos died down, and popping sounds indicated the death eaters leaving. Remus, still dubious about venturing away from the cover of the hedge in case there were any stragglers, peered through the small gap and noted that everyone had gone. Besides the unconcerned yet nosy neighbours who had heard the blast and were just now starting to venture out of their houses with morbid curiosity.

Remus suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of urgency, and someplace in his head was telling him to get Harry out of here; hide him, protect him. Remus now realised that with Harry's guardians dead, for they could not have survived such a terrible blast, Harry now had none. Soon the Ministry would undoubtedly be arriving and would wish to take matters into their own hands. Remus shuddered at the thought of Harry under the care of Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, or any number of people equally as frightful; perhaps even more so. And now that Harry had escaped Voldemort yet again, the dark lord's wish to kill him would only increase.

Harry wasn't safe anywhere, especially at this moment. Remus had decided that he himself would take care of Harry in any way he could, and the best thing to do right now would probably be to get away from here before the ministry turned up- probably any second now. The question was how. Apparation was useless, since that only accounted for one person. Remus doubted he could carry Harry fast enough to get out of the way in time, they would probably be spotted.

Remus had an idea, and there wasn't enough time to question it. He grabbed his wand from inside his robes and stuck it out onto the road.

BANG! A purple triple-decker bus appeared where Remus had stuck his wand arm out, amongst rubble and bits of house. A pimply conductor leapt out of the bus as Remus went back around the hedge to retrieve Harry.

"Welcome to the- Cor blimey! Wot 'appened 'ere?" asked the conductor, looking around at all the mess.

"No time," said Remus, hoisting Harry onto the bus and dragging the conductor behind him. "Yorkshire, please be fast it's an emergency!"

Yorkshire was the location of Remus' home. Remus knew that the order members would have the sense not to tell Fudge who had been watching Harry that night, so they should be safe for a few days tops. The conductor spotted Harry.

"'Arry Potter! Woss wrong with 'im?" He asked, but then noticed Remus' impatience. "Ern! Yorkshire! Neville's 'ere too. Fink 'e might be in some sorta trouble. Better step on it, Ern!"

Remus nodded in appreciation as the bus set off with another loud bang, then sat and turned his attention to Harry.

"Met 'im before, we did. Called 'imself Neville. Oh, I'm Stan Shunpike. Is 'e all right? We'll give you this one for free you don't 'afta pay," Stan rambled in a slightly hushed voice, taking account of the sleeping witch on a bedstead at the back of the bus.

"Pay!" Remus looked up distracted, having forgotten about money. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what change was in there, trying to give it to Stan.

"Oh no, keep it, we insist! Right, Ern?"

"Ar," said the driver. "Since it's an emergency. Speaking of, you'll havter tell me where you're headed. We're in Yorkshire."

"Right," Remus said walking up beside the driver. He noticed things would leap out of the way of the bus' way as he talked Ern through the finer directions to his cottage. As they approached Remus realised he couldn't have anyone knowing where Harry had gone, including the friendly staff of the Knight Bus. They pulled up at their destination.

"'Ere we are," said Stan.

Remus paused for a moment in consideration then raised his wand to point at the conductor who looked slightly surprised.

"Obliviate!" he said, and did the same to Ern, while holding Harry where they couldn't see him. Stan and Ern looked around, obviously very confused.

"Where are we? Who're you?" Stan asked Remus in bewilderment. Remus ignored him.

"Thank you very much," he said, pressing a single gold galleon into Stan's hand. Then he hurriedly carried Harry off the bus, making sure they couldn't see him, towards the quaint country cottage.

*****

There was warmth, and voices. Harry put what seemed to be ten times the usual amount of effort into opening his eyes. His head hurt terribly.

He was in a bed. From where he was lying he couldn't see very much, and what he could see was blurry. He could see wooden beams on the ceiling, which seemed to be dancing in a warm flickering light. He didn't know where he was, so he concentrated on listening to the voices.

"So you didn't tell anyone where he is?" a concerned voice.

"To be fair, my dear boy, I didn't know for sure myself. Though Voldemort isn't the type to keep accomplishments quiet, and I had my suspicions," a slight pause. "So does the Ministry, however. Not everyone is as shortsighted as mister Fudge. But no, I believe it would be in Harry's best interests if we kept his location a secret for the time being."

"I thought the same, but Albus, should we not even let them know he survived? What if they presume the worst? That's what it might look like- Harry gone, the house exploded..."

"Alas, you are most likely correct, though I still believe this is for the best."

Harry had by now realised that the two people talking were Professors Dumbledore and Lupin. He tried to lift his head to see them but his already blurry vision swam in protest and his head throbbed with a sickening pain. He let his head drop back down onto the pillow and exhaled sharply. There was the sound of movement from the direction of the voices, which suggested Harry's awakening had been noticed.

"I think he's waking up, I'll floo you again later with details," said Remus' voice.

"Yes and do remember to perform the procedure, if Harry is agreeable," said Dumbledore's voice, and then it disappeared.

There was the sound of footsteps and then Remus was within Harry's sight above him. He sat down in a chair beside the bed and smiled at Harry sympathetically.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine," Harry said automatically, ignoring the streaks of pain pounding in his head. "Where are we?"

"This is my house, we're in Yorkshire," said Remus kindly. "Do you remember what happened?"

_Do you remember what happened? _Suddenly images and memories flashed through Harry's head. A vision, Professor Lupin, Death Eaters, Voldemort, pain, an explosion, more pain, the Dursleys... He remembered now. His aunt, uncle and cousin were dead because of him. Harry lowered his eyes.

"I remember," he said. Remus nodded and there was silence for a moment.

"How's your head?" Remus asked. After a moments consideration Harry decided to refrain from giving his usual response of fine.

"Hurts. My scar too, a bit," he said.

Remus opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of blue liquid. He opened it and poured some into the cap.

"Here, drink this it might help. Dunno about the scar though," Remus said. Harry drank the liquid, which tasted slightly of the smell of old leather boots, though not entirely unpleasant. Harry was surprised to find that the majority of the pain disappeared right away.

"Thanks. How long have I been out?"

"Not long. Just over an hour. I would suggest you got some more sleep but there's something I need to discuss with you," Remus started, looking apologetic.

"Alright," Harry replied, wondering what else had gone wrong now.

"The Dursleys... are gone," said Remus sadly, but something told Harry this was not what he had wanted to discuss. "And your remaining protection outside Hogwarts... is gone. You're not safe."

Harry just nodded to say Remus should continue, as his tone said he was planning to.

"You know about the Fidelius charm, what it does," said Remus, gulping.

Harry just nodded again slowly, plagued with thoughts of his parents. He didn't think he liked the direction this discussion was going.

"Dumbledore suggested maybe you should have the charm performed on you, you know, to keep you safe until the new school year. And I needed to ask you what you think..." Remus paused. "What do you think?"

"I-" Harry didn't know what to say, or what he thought. "You mean you suggest I just hide all my life? Always hiding or under protection? Sure, Voldemort won't find me, but neither will anybody else!"

"No! Well I mean yes but, no. Just until the start of the school year, the charm I mean. If we don't perform the charm we'll just have to be on the run all summer, Harry. At least this way you can relax a bit. It's your decision, but either way, we have to take action now."

_We. _Suddenly Harry realised that Professor Lupin was in this with him, and the tone of his voice said he wasn't going to change his mind so Harry didn't even try. But instead there was someone else in this with him, and as much as Remus wanted the best for Harry, Harry also wanted the best for Remus.

"You would perform the charm?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Well, that is if you trust me," Remus replied.

"Of course I do!" Harry said without the slightest hint of doubt. He sighed, defeated. "Alright. Perform the charm."

Remus smiled widely. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely," Harry said. Well, as close as he ever would be anyway.


	3. Morning News

Disclaimer: See ch.1, I still don't own it.

Notes: I feel long-winded today.

Thank you Japonica, Wynjara, Hunta, Howling Wolf 22, Iavala and Sexy Black for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it.

Again, thanks SO much for the reviews. It makes me so happy! And thanks doubly to the people who reviewed a second time. Please keep reading, also you could tell me what you'd like/wouldn't like to see happen in this story. Also tell me if you think this story is going too slow, or even too fast. I get such bad writer's block sometimes, so keep bombarding me with ideas, encouragement, constructive criticism etc. to give me a kick in the right direction ;) I know where my story's going, I just sometimes struggle with the bits in between. 

About the Remus and the silver sickles thing- wow I didn't know that (that silver would hurt him)! Sorry about the mistake. I knew silver bullets killed werewolves, but I never thought of it before. So can anybody tell me how the silver thing works? I may use it in later chapters. I'll give you a clue and say a certain death eater might turn up…

I don't know how the fidelius charm would work. I don't know if Harry or Remus or a third party would perform it, or what would be involved, or what would happen, so I just guessed.

I'm not entirely sure if the fidelius charm would be the best solution for Harry under the circumstances, as I'm sure there's some reasoning to suggest otherwise there I must have missed- but it seems plausible to me, and it was the basis of my idea for the beginning of the story. Plus my excuse is that I suppose that Remus and Harry wouldn't be sure about the best solution either, and given their lack of time it probably seemed entirely plausible to them also. Yes I know they're fictional characters, I'm probably reading way too far into it, and no I'm not crazy; but I like to try to put myself into the mindset of the characters and I'm very critical of my writing.

Anyway, sorry about the overly long notes, here's the next chapter. 

**CHAPTER THREE- MORNING NEWS**

After Remus asking Harry about a million times whether he was REALLY sure, he was finally ready to cast the fidelius charm. He seemed nervous, and Harry was too. He didn't fully understand the implications that being under the charm would bring, but really there wasn't much time. Only god knew how long it would be before the Death Eaters or the ministry went knocking on the doors of everyone Harry was associated with either to kill him, or to take over his life. Of course neither option seemed especially appealing to Harry or to Remus, so they had decided to do the charm right there and then.

"Ok Harry, I promise this is the last time I'll ask, are you sure?" Remus asked yet again.

"I already told you I wasn't going to answer if you asked that again," sighed Harry. "Alright, for the last time, YES! I'd trust you with my life."

Remus, finally satisfied, beamed at Harry.

"Alright then," he raised his wand. "Now remember, in order for this charm to work you have to accept it, welcome it, trust it. I can never perform this charm on you again, we have this one chance. You need to put all your trust for me into this."

Harry nodded. "I'm ready."

"OK. Relax... Fidelio Harry!" Remus said, and for a second there was a red shimmering light, then it was gone. Harry was confused.

"Is that it? Is it done?" he asked, looking around as if he would spot something else.

"Yup!" Remus replied, smiling. "That's it."

"I thought it would be more complex..."

"Well it was rather, if you think about it. Trust and acceptance are complex concepts. It takes a lot for someone to trust someone like you just trusted me. And even then, trust can be misplaced..." Remus trailed off. It was obvious he was thinking of James and Lily's misplaced trust in Peter Pettigrew. "If you ever change your mind, Harry..."

"Thanks, but I won't. So did it work? How can you tell?"

"The red light. If it hadn't worked it would've been green," responded Remus wisely.

"Shouldn't it be the other way round?" Harry asked. Remus laughed.

"Nope. I think you're thinking of muggle traffic lights. Red is for trust. You really trusted me..." Remus sounded slightly surprised and wistful.

"Of course I did! And I only assured you that I would about a million times!" Harry exclaimed, wondering how it could possibly take so much for his professor to understand that he was trusted. He sighed. "So anyway, er... What happens now? Are things much different? You said we didn't have time to talk before but now I suppose we have plenty."

"Yes, Harry, of course. I'm sorry I had to drag you into this head first but considering our other options, I think we did the best thing. As to whether things are different, well... Nobody knows where you are besides myself, nobody knows about the charm besides myself and Dumbledore, and nobody knows the identity of the secret keeper besides Dumbledore- perhaps pertaining to the fact that nobody knows there is a secret to be kept. Yet. Though I think it's only a matter of time. There will be unfavourable people knocking on the door most probably sooner rather than later, but it's important that I stay here and don't act suspicious."

Harry gulped, knowing what desperate people would do for information, and suddenly aware of the danger his friends, Remus and others would be in. Just as suddenly, he became aware of a slight guilty expression on Remus' face as though he was trying to avoid something.

"There's more," Harry said. It wasn't a question. Remus avoided eye contact.

"Well first of all we won't have to worry much about ministry visits in the early stages, It'll be mostly death eaters," Remus gulped and Harry looked on, wide eyed. "Because..."

"Because?" Harry prompted when Remus trailed off.

"Because they're the only ones who'll know you're alive."

"WHAT?" Harry sat bolt upright in the bed, then lay hastily back down again when he realised his head was still hurting a bit with sudden movements. "Why didn't you tell me before? And now because of the charm they won't know where I am... What about Ron, Hermione?"

"Harry I'm so sorry. We just thought- Dumbledore and I- that it would be safer the less people knew. Your friends they... If there was some way of letting them know we would but it's too dangerous."

Harry was rendered almost incapable of speech, but not quite. "What about a letter?"

"Remember your mail was being intercepted. Your friends' probably is too." Remus looked genuinely apologetic, as if he had tried to think of an option himself and found none.

"If I had known, before the charm," Harry started. Remus was now looking desperate.

"Harry, the charm can be removed, but really I don't recommend it! It's for the best, for your safety and theirs. The less they know the better," 

Remus was almost begging Harry to keep the charm, and Harry knew he wouldn't do that unless the benefits outweighed the costs. He knew Remus was speaking the truth- that his friends were safer this way.

"I know this is hard for you Harry, it will be for them too. But until you're at Hogwarts it's not safe."

"When... How long until they, uh, find out?" Harry stammered, defeated.

"It'll be in the Daily Prophet in the morning, I suspect. So not long now. It's four AM right now," Remus said sadly.

Harry turned his head away from Remus. This was all too much. In just a few hours everything had gone so drastically wrong. Harry wondered if it was even worth it. He knew that the predicament was for his friends' protection as much as his own, which was the only thing stopping him from doing something rash. Though Harry wondered how long he would keep this up. Really by hiding from Voldemort he was just delaying the inevitable, if the prophecy was to be believed. They would have to face each other sooner or later. He decided to voice his thoughts.

"People keep trying to protect me. There's no point. Really they should be trying to protect themselves, by having nothing to do with me. Then I'd never get them into these situations."

Remus looked puzzled. "Where did that come from? I've told you before you'll never be alone. It's a matter of free will, and who are you to deny us our right to stand by you when you need us the most?" Remus smiled good-naturedly. "Harry, Voldemort might have an army of Death Eaters and as far as we know he might have the most destructive weapon in the world. But some things can never be destructed and you have the most powerful weapon of them all, love."

Harry smiled, but mostly of the irony of the cliché. "Dumbledore said the same thing." 

Remus smiled again, reassuringly. Harry wondered what would happen to that reaction if he told Remus or his friends about the prophecy, if they would still want to stick by him. If his greatest weapon was love, then what would happen when it was gone?

"Well, we should get some sleep," said Remus. "But remember to clear your mind. Voldemort will likely be trying Leglimency as a means to locate you, so it's important." Harry nodded as Remus smiled and walked out the room, leaving Harry in darkness with his thoughts. Harry didn't think he could sleep right now.

There was so much going on. Harry wondered if he had done the right thing by agreeing to hide from Voldemort. He knew it was probably the best for his friends, besides the fact they would probably be reading about his death soon. Harry shuddered at the thought. But what about everyone else? If he was the only one who could possibly defeat Voldemort... But Harry supposed it was naïve even to contemplate that as a possibility. He was a fifteen-year-old boy not even out of school yet, and Voldemort was one of the most powerful wizards in the world. The prophecy said Harry would end up the killed or the killer. Even in the unlikely situation that Harry did emerge alive, he would be a murderer. Dead or evil, Harry thought, didn't leave him with many choices.

He noticed his eyes beginning to grow heavy and decided he didn't want to think about this any more anyway. He was once again thankful for being able to clear his mind to rid himself of unwelcome thoughts, and did so before he allowed himself to drift to sleep.

*****

Harry awoke the next morning to brightness in the room where he slept. He felt surprisingly well rested, and was pleased to note that his head didn't hurt at all any more. Then the reasons he was here came flooding back to him. He groaned and climbed out of bed. He was still wearing Dudley's oversized clothes. A clock on the wall said it was midday- he must have needed the rest.

Harry was now able to fully appreciate his surroundings. He was in a traditional country cottage room, with only the slightest hint here and there that a wizard lived in it. Such as the cabinet full of odd coloured liquids, the slippers that leapt onto Harry's feet as soon as they touched the floor, or the picture on the wall of a field with long grass and trees that literally swayed in the imaginary wind.

Harry also noticed a scraggy suitcase in the corner of the room that he recognised from the Hogwarts train journey in third year, suggesting this was Remus' room. Harry felt slightly guilty and wondered where Remus was sleeping. He decided to venture outside the room.

Harry stepped outside the pine door of the room onto a small landing above a staircase. There was a fairly sized window showing what must have been miles of open countryside, which Harry supposed were useful for Remus' transformations in the full moon. He found it quite fascinating, as he'd never been in the countryside before; the closest to countryside he'd ever been in being the spacious yet cultivated grounds of Hogwarts, and passing through rural land on the Hogwarts Express. He would have to talk to Remus about going for a walk later.

There was another door to the right which was slightly ajar, showing Harry it led to the bathroom. He decided to go down the stairs to see what was there and hopefully find Remus.

As soon as Harry was down the stairs he saw he was in a sitting room. The walls were a light terracotta colour and the chairs and sofa were a sack brown. When Harry noticed the sofa he almost jumped out of his skin on seeing a living body on it. As it were he only jumped backwards a bit, knocking something that made a slight noise causing the figure to jerk awake. As the blankets shifted Harry realised it was Remus, and felt at once embarrassed at the shock he had felt.

"Ughh," said Remus, stretching and opening his eyes groggily. "Oh good morning Harry."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Why are you sleeping on the sofa? Don't let me take over your bed."

"Oh that's quite alright. I could have transfigured it into a bed if I'd wanted, but really it wouldn't make much difference- it's a very comfy sofa," said Remus as he smiled at Harry.

Harry thought the reason he hadn't transfigured the sofa was probably because he was too tired from being on Harry-duty the previous night and had been too knackered to do it but was too polite to say. That would also account for the fact he was still wearing his robes as well. 

As Remus got up Harry took the time to look around the room some more. Half way down the sitting room became a pleasant looking kitchen with a tiled floor and cream coloured kitchen counters. Back in the sitting room area Harry also noticed an owl cage with an open door, and a large brown owl sitting on the perch. Suddenly Harry remembered his own owl.

"Hedwig!" he exclaimed. Remus looked up and Harry explained the exclamation. "I sent her out to give a letter to Hermione."

Remus nodded, understanding. "The fidelius charm means Hedwig won't be able to find you either. She'll probably look for a while then go back to stay with Hermione, since it's the last place you sent her."

Harry lowered his head. If Hermione got that letter, she would know Harry had been at 4 Privet Drive that night. She probably would have heard by now that it exploded, and with even Hedwig not being able to find him... Harry felt slightly sick thinking about it.

Remus walked across the room and busied himself with untying the brown owl's burden from its leg. Harry watched as he unrolled what looked from the back like the Daily Prophet. As Remus saw the front page his eyes went wide and he sank down into the nearest chair.

"Oh," Remus said with an unreadable expression.

"What does it say?" Harry asked, crossing the room to look at the paper over Remus' shoulder. When he saw the headline his stomach dropped.

            **HARRY POTTER DEAD**

"No I'm not!" Harry yelled in reaction, before realizing the absurdity of the comment. "I mean, they don't know that!"

"Let's just see what it says," said Remus. Harry read the article, which described in horrifying detail how 4 Privet Drive had been found in a million pieces by the ministry. Harry read as far as the graphic description of dismembered body parts charred and mangled beyond identification found within the house, assumed to be those of the Dursleys and himself, before he couldn't read any further. He staggered over to the kitchen sink and threw up. Remus folded up the paper and came over beside him, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. He started to say something, but then seemed to think better of it and stayed silent. 

Harry straightened up, shakily. He had, of course, known of the Dursleys' fate; but seeing it down in words made it so much more real.

"My fault," he said so quietly he didn't think Remus would hear him, but the werewolf responded nevertheless.

"Harry, please don't blame yourself. You didn't know, you couldn't have stopped it. It was Voldemort-"

"They didn't want me, knew I'd be trouble, never wanted anything to do with it. But now because of me..." Harry rambled. "How can I not blame myself? If it hadn't been for me then the Dursleys... And, and my parents, Cedric, S-Sirius..."

"Harry please, please don't," Remus said, his own voice hitching as he enveloped Harry in a hug. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

For a few minutes, neither of them moved, but then Harry began to feel slightly awkward. He stepped away from Remus, who sat down on the sofa and rubbed his face tiredly. There was silence for a few more moments.

"Thanks," said Harry sincerely.

"I only tell you the truth. If there's anything you deserve it's the truth."

Harry smiled. That was more than anyone else had given him.

"Anyway," Remus started, jarring them out of another slightly awkward silence. "Go and get washed up and I'll make us some lunch. The bathroom's on the right at the top of the stairs."

Harry was thankful for the change of topic. He nodded gratefully and ascended the stairs back up to where he had seen the bathroom earlier on.

"Oh yeah! You can use any of the clothes in the bedroom wardrobe, just ask it to find something suitable for you," Remus called up as Harry reached the top of the staircase.

"Thanks!" he called back, before it struck him what Remus had said; _ask it?_ Harry shrugged. "Oh well."


	4. Return to Sender

Disclaimer: See ch.1.

Sorry this took so long.

Thanks for the reviews.

**CHAPTER FOUR- RETURN TO SENDER**

After washing and changing into some clothes that were almost as old and worn as Dudley's were big and baggy, Harry sat down to lunch with Remus. Remus had prepared a rather large amount of beef casserole, but Harry wasn't about to complain. He ate most of it in a very short time.

Harry was gazing out the window into the countryside, admiring all the space and imagining swooping around it on his Firebolt, when he had a thought. His Firebolt was gone. Not only his Firebolt, but his schoolbooks, his robes, his father's invisibility cloak, his photo album, his wand… Harry's stomach contracted. He voiced his fears to Remus, who placed down his fork for a moment in thought.

"Invisibility cloaks have a useful knack for resisting damage, we should- I should know," Remus started, the slight slip-up indicating it had been through the mill plenty of times in the hands of the marauders. Remus continued, although with a solemn note in his voice. "Ridiculously expensive broomsticks by all accounts should display a similar knack, but as we discovered in your third year that isn't always the case."

Harry remembered the incident Remus was referring to, when his Nimbus 2000 had been shattered by the Whomping Willow. He hoped that the newer model had survived, though he wasn't betting on it. Sirius had given him that broomstick, and he doubted any other broomstick would ever mean as much to him.

"What about the other stuff?"

"I'm afraid they'll probably have to be replaced," said Remus sadly.

Harry's heart plummeted. The loss of the schoolbooks and robes wasn't too horrific, but he didn't see how any wand could ever serve him better and the photo album had meant so much to him.

"But," Remus said, his expression brightening a little. "I think I can help you on the photo album front. Where do you think Hagrid got most of the pictures from?"

Harry, although still perturbed about the loss of his belongings, felt slightly happier as he realised what Remus was implying. The remainders of the meal lay forgotten as Remus led Harry across the room to the sitting area and brought out a large leather book from a shelf on what looked to be a drinks cabinet- although it was being used to store books, ornaments, pictures and other trinkets instead of alcohol.

Remus smiled as he handed Harry the book, which was in fact a photo album.

"I can duplicate the photos for you no problem, and until then you can look at this as much as you want."

Harry took the album with evident gratitude, and sat down with Remus to look at it. This album contained many more photos but was a lot less portable than Harry's own. Many of the photos were from the same events, only from different angles or of people performing different actions. All the photos also had a neat summary underneath describing what was going on. Harry saw many that were the same or similar to ones he had seen previously, and a few new ones.

They looked at photos of the marauders, the marauders performing pranks, their graduation from Hogwarts, Harry as a baby being held by them separately, Harry's parents' wedding and several other events plus some completely random ones. Harry didn't fail to notice that right at the front of almost every photo, obviously loving all the attention, were the (perhaps overly) confident forms of his father and Sirius. They were usually grinning and smiling as though they were up to something, but always as though they were having the best time in the world.

By the time they had reached the last page, Harry was sure he had a tear in his eye much the same as the one he could see glinting in the corner of Remus'. They took a minute to let the images sink into their minds and embed themselves there before either of them spoke.

"Thanks," said Harry while feigning an interest in a plant at the other side of the room.

Remus smiled wistfully.

"No problem," he said just as he caught sight of the clock on the wall, and did a slight double take. "Listen Harry, I know this might not be the time to tell you, but there's an order meeting tonight… I suppose, seeing as what's happened, everyone'll want to be there with each other…"

"Oh," said Harry, knowing that Remus was talking about the news they must have received that morning.

"A lot of the members are staying in Grimmauld Place anyway, and if I don't go…"

"Yeah, I understand, people would want to see you."

"They'd probably come and get me anyway," Remus admitted. "I suppose Dumbledore would cover for me, but you know how stubborn they can be."

Harry knew all too well, and he supposed had he been in their position he might do the same. Also if the Death Eaters somehow found out about the meeting, and that Remus was the only one not to go, they might get suspicious. It was such a small chance, but they couldn't really take any chances.

"Is it possible- can I come with you?" Harry asked. Remus gulped.

"Well, yeah it's possible. They won't see you. But it'll be hard for you, do you really want to do that?"

Harry didn't actually know. He didn't know if he could handle seeing them without being seen, and seeing their reactions; but he needed to know that they were okay. He remembered seeing Mrs. Weasley's boggart take the form of a dead Harry, and he supposed Ron and Hermione would be there too. But he also wanted to know what the latest plans were regarding Voldemort, since the order would probably be talking about that too.

"Yeah," he replied semi-confidently. Remus smiled reassuringly.

"Alright then, if you're sure. To be honest, I'd be happier that way anyway, knowing where you were. Anyway, I'm going to get ready. You can do whatever you want here, make yourself at home." He said, and made his way up the stairs.

Harry picked up the photo album and started to look through it again.

*****

Some time later, Remus and Harry had traveled using floo powder (Remus had done an uncanny impression of Mary Poppins while Harry only got covered in soot), and were now standing across the street from 12 Grimmauld Place, looking at it.

"We should go in," said Remus. 

He wasn't looking forward to this either. Sure, he was good at keeping secrets- being a werewolf you had to be. That didn't mean he enjoyed it though.

It's not like Remus thought people would actually guess that Harry was alive, invisible to them and standing right next to him; he was more scared about not being able to acknowledge Harry's existence. Or maybe Remus would just act wrong; maybe everyone would think he was really insensitive or didn't care about Harry. What if they realised that Remus had been on Harry-watching duty? Would they blame him for what happened?

"Yeah," replied Harry, though he didn't make any move to step forwards.

"Okay, I know you can do this. We have to go in or we'll be late," Remus said, stepping forwards. He knew that however hard this was for him it had to be a thousand times worse for Harry. Remus had to be the strong figure. He walked towards the house and Harry followed. They reached the large doors that only the order members could open [?]. Remus turned to talk to Harry for the last time in a while.

"Right, I can't talk to you while I'm in there."

"Yeah okay. Will they hear me? Can I talk to you?"

Remus considered for a moment telling Harry that no, he couldn't; as he knew Harry displayed the same impulsive tendencies as his father. Instead Remus opted for the truth.

"Yes, you can. They won't hear you. But please don't unless it's absolutely necessary, I won't be able to respond to you."

"Alright," said Harry, and they walked in.

The first thing Remus noticed as he walked in was the lack of noise. He hadn't been in here since Sirius' death, and was used to having him run around the house like a madman. Well, not quite, but being quiet was never Sirius' strong point and Remus kept noticing the little details now that he was gone. He sighed.

Remus turned to Harry, and Harry nodded to show he knew he should try not to distract him. From now until the end of the meeting he had to act like he was on his own, which shouldn't be too hard. He had been living hat way for twelve years before Sirius had escaped from Azkaban, and now Sirius was gone again. He could truly remember what it was like to have lost everything, and now that Harry was the only person he had left, he could only imagine what he would feel like if he lost him too.

*****

As they walked in, Harry noted that Remus looked lost in thought, staring around the spacious and deathly quiet hall of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry himself felt odd being here without Sirius.

Just then his scar twinged with a slight pain, but he brushed it aside as it had been happening quite a bit since Voldemort came back in power. He focused his mind on the task in hand.

Harry gave Remus a nod to show he knew what he had to do. He was now invisible to Remus, too. He wondered what it would be like not being seen. He wondered what people's reactions would be to his 'death'. He wondered morbidly about whether he would be able to attend his own funeral and he wondered how everyone would feel when it turned out they had all been deceived.

His ponderings were cut short, however, when Albus Dumbledore walked into the entrance hall. He looked very old, Harry noted. Well perhaps that was because he was.

Harry watched as Dumbledore walked towards them, looking at the floor. When he looked up it was at Remus, and he walked straight past Harry as if he hadn't seen him at all, which of course he hadn't. Harry had expected to feel strange the first time this happened, but of course the headmaster had been doing exactly the same to him for most of the previous year. He suddenly felt an urge to smack the old man in the head and see if he would acknowledge _that_, but he decided wisely against it.

"Hello, Albus," said Remus. "Has everyone arrived?"

"You are among the last to arrive, everybody else is seated in the meeting room," Dumbledore replied, wearily. "Miss Granger has yet to show up, however."

Harry felt his stomach drop at the mention of Hermione. He didn't know if he could do this after all.

Dumbledore spoke again, this time very quietly. "I don't suppose Harry is with you?"

"You know I can't tell you where he is, Albus," whispered Remus.

"Of course, of course. Forgive me. Even knowing the truth, events can drain an old man."

Remus nodded solemnly. "How is everyone?"

"Quiet. It's been a hard knock on them, and of course the rest of the wizarding community." Albus responded.

Harry hadn't even thought about that. He shuddered.

"What about the Death Eaters?" Remus asked.

"I don't think any of them are about to come forward. Of course, some strive for media attention but not enough to volunteer themselves for a sentence in Azkaban."

"Severus?"

Of course, Harry thought, Snape was undercover as a Death Eater so he would know Harry hadn't been killed by Voldemort.

"He is aware of the situation. Indeed, he sent a warning of Voldemort's plans but by the time the Death Eaters had been informed of the plan, it was already underway. That is the way Voldemort works, for I fear even he knows those among his ranks are not always faithful to him," Dumbledore sighed. "However, Severus has not been informed of the identity of the secret keeper. Though I am sure you would be among the last suspected by either him or the Death Eaters, being what you are."

Remus nodded, knowing that Dumbledore meant being a werewolf. Nobody would suspect such a wise man to put the wizarding world's saviour under the care of someone who was widely seen as a savage beast, scum and a monster.

"Yes, I can't help but feel I'm putting him in danger," replied Remus, lowering his head. Harry made a move to tell him otherwise but then remembered he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Don't be ridiculous, I can't think of any person safer that he could be with. And out of all the places he could have gone I think he trusts you the most."

Harry couldn't help it. "It's true," he murmured in agreement. Harry noted with some satisfaction the tiny smile which graced his professor's face, and set about being nonexistent again.

"Anyway, we should go through. The others are waiting," said Dumbledore and walked the considerable distance (due to the size of the house) to the meeting room, Remus and Harry following.

Remus gave Harry a supportive look as the walked, and Harry smiled in appreciation though his heart felt like it was beating holes in his chest.

Dumbledore opened the heavy wooden doors to the meeting room and gestured for Remus to go inside. Harry gulped and followed his professor, looking at the floor as he entered. When he looked up he got a bit of a shock.

He had expected Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and even perhaps the other Weasleys to be a bit upset. He had thought everyone else would be more frustrated that Harry was gone, because now he couldn't possibly remove Voldemort from power again.

But the scene he was met with was slightly surprising. All of the figures seated around the large table were sitting in a solemn silence. Some seemed outwardly upset, some seemed in shock, and some had unreadable expressions; but they all looked like they had lost somebody they cared about. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

There was silence for a moment longer while Remus and Dumbledore quietly seated themselves, which Harry used to survey his surroundings more closely.

The first person he noticed was Mrs. Weasley, who was sobbing inaudibly into a tissue and would occasionally put a hand on the shoulder of the figure next to her, which Harry noted with a sickening jolt, was his best friend Ron. Ron was sitting with his shoulders slumped, totally devoid of his usual silent confidence. He was staring forwards into space, his slightly bloodshot eyes glazed over, and not even seeming to register his mother's comforting hand.

The other Weasleys looked only slightly less shocked than Ron, and Ginny looked as though she had been crying not so long ago. Harry also noticed Tonks, Moody, Hagrid, McGonagall (along with most of his other Hogwarts professors), a few other familiar faces and even quite a few he didn't recognise were all sitting in a revered and respectful silence. Some even had tears in their eyes, but most just had their eyes cast downwards. Even Remus and Dumbledore were fitting in quite nicely.

Harry noticed one exception, however. Sitting at the other end of the table to Dumbledore was Snape, and he was sitting back in his chair with his arms folded, looking down his hooked nose at the scene as though it was the most pathetic thing he had ever seen. Of course, he knew the truth, so perhaps it was understandable, taking into consideration he was also a 'slimy git'.

Harry was breathing very fast. He didn't know why he had thought this would be okay. He stumbled back against the wall and slid down it. "I can't do this," he said in a voice that conveyed every hint of the pain he felt.

Remus flinched in his seat, looking like he wanted nothing more than to comfort Harry; his heart breaking at seeing him so upset. Though meanwhile, an oblivious Dumbledore had stood up from his seat and now cleared his throat, waiting for some semblance of attention from those sitting at the table.

Harry sat up a bit, trying his best to compose himself a bit for Remus' sake. "I'll be okay, I'm okay," he whispered, though the tone of his voice must have given him away. Harry abandoned the charade and realised he couldn't be in the room at that moment.

"I'll just be outside. In the hallway," Harry mumbled to nobody in particular, though of course Remus was the only one who heard. Harry saw Remus' slightly panicked expression for only a split second before he was out of the room.

Harry was breathing fast and shallow as he hurriedly made his way far enough up the hallway so he wouldn't hear the voices, which had started to be heard from the meeting room. He walked until he saw a bay window interrupting the left-hand wall and creating a hollow large enough for him to sit in, which he proceeded to do so.

The window jutted out onto a courtyard which Harry could not see much of due to the dark. The plants outside were lit up eerily from the light of the waxing moon.

Harry thought about what he had just walked away from, and couldn't help feeling he shouldn't have left Remus like that. But he hadn't expected what he had seen in that room, it had taken him by surprise.

A few more minutes left Harry to his thoughts interrupted before he heard footsteps, gradually increasing in volume. The footsteps grew nearer and eventually Harry saw a black-robed figure walking past briskly. Snape. What was he doing out of the meeting?

Snape walked past the window without even glancing at it and disappeared from Harry's line of vision behind a large set of doors.

Harry returned to gazing out the window, untroubled by Snape's sudden appearance and disappearance. Instead he thought about the crazy situation he'd gotten himself into, and wondered if it was even worth it. It all seemed a little ironic to Harry, in so many ways.

A good few more minutes later, just as Harry had even begun to explore the situation in detail within his head, he heard another set of footsteps in much the same manner as he had heard Snape's. But these footsteps were slower, and would stop every now and then before resuming.

A figure came into view, opening a door in the hallway and peering behind it as if looking for someone. The figure re-emerged and Harry saw it was Remus. He watched with some amusement as Remus peered behind a pot plant.

"Looking for me?" he asked. Remus started a bit then looked round.

"Harry!" he exclaimed quietly before walking across and sitting next to Harry beneath the window. "I've been excused. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Sorry for just walking out like that."

"It's alright I understand. I would have done the same, probably."

Harry smiled appreciatively.

"How was the meeting?" Harry asked.

"Alright, considering. Everyone was a bit quiet but everything that needed to be said was said. It's still going on in there, but the important stuff's been covered so I just came to find you."

Harry nodded and looked out the window again for a moment as Remus did the same. Harry noticed the moonlight made his former professor's face look so much more tired and weary. He turned back.

"Snape came up here a minute ago," Harry said conversationally. Remus looked back at Harry.

"Yeah, Dumbledore sent him to collect Hermione and her parents. He didn't look too happy about it."

Harry supposed it made sense to send Snape since he was looking so unimpressed with the meeting, obviously since he knew it wasn't the truth. 

Harry vaguely wondered if Hermione was okay- why hadn't she come? He sighed then wondered why her parents were being collected too.

"Why her parents?" Harry asked. Remus looked slightly confused for a second.

"Oh right, of course. Dumbledore asked them all to stay here. That is; everyone associated with you or the order, since it's safer here from the Death Eaters. Of course he didn't tell them the real reason."

Harry supposed this made sense too, since Voldemort might want to use any of his friends or the order members if he thought they had any information on his whereabouts or as bargaining chips. Harry shuddered at the thought and recollected how much more real this had all seemed to him once he had learned about the prophecy. And Voldemort wasn't the type of person to stop at anything to achieve his goal. Then he realised something about what Remus had said.

"Everyone?" he asked fearfully. "Does that mean you too?"

"Oh no don't worry. Remember Dumbledore knows of the situation. I managed to 'convince' him to let me return to my house, due to 'my monthly problem'," Remus said with a mischievous smile. For a moment Harry could see a hint of the marauder and prankster that Remus used to be. Remus continued.

"Snape's been excused also, due to his Death Eater duties, and any of the aurors when they're off doing work elsewhere."

Harry nodded. At that moment the doors he had seen Snape disappear behind earlier were thrown open and Snape himself came striding through. He walked past and if he was surprised to see Remus sitting beneath a window alone, he didn't show it. In fact he strode straight past, ignoring Remus completely.

That was when Harry noticed the two distraught looking figures hurrying in the potions professor's wake. He had seen them before somewhere. His mind flashed back. Diagon Alley. It was Hermione's parents! But why were they so upset? Where was Hermione?

Harry's head reeled with the possibilities that were creeping into his mind, and he leapt up to follow them to where Snape was leading them. Remus seemed to have had the same idea and also leapt up to follow.

Harry and Remus exchanged anxious glances as they hurried along the hallway back towards the meeting room.

Snape burst in through the doors to the meeting room, startling everyone to looking up. He strode in and straight over to Dumbledore.

"They've taken Granger," he said simply, but it was enough. Drs Granger sobbed even louder and there were strangled gasps throughout the room, and a couple of exclamations. Harry suddenly felt dizzy and beside him he saw Remus go pale. What little colour was left in Ron Weasley's face drained completely and he looked like he would throw up. Dumbledore rose quickly to his feet.

"When did this happen?" Dumbledore asked, cold fury in his eyes.

"Not much earlier today. I believe Potter's owl was seen returning to the Granger establishment."

The statement wouldn't have made sense to most of the room's occupants; but to Snape, Dumbledore, Remus and Harry it was all too clear.

Harry filled the gaps in his head. He remembered Remus telling him Hedwig would return to the last place she had been sent. The Death Eaters were intercepting the mail and that probably included all owl movement, especially of Harry's own owl. They must have seen Hedwig fly there and assumed that Harry was there also or Hermione knew where he was.

Harry was feeling as sick as Ron looked, and Remus didn't look much better. It was one of those rare instances where Dumbledore looked every bit as old as his many years.

Snape grimaced and gripped his arm. "I'm needed," he said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Severus, see what you can do," he said sadly.

Snape nodded in return and was gone back through the doors of the meeting room in a swish of his robes.

There was absolute silence for a moment. Then a loud sob was heard from Molly Weasley.

"First Harry, now…" she said as if she had already resigned herself to Hermione's fate.  For a split second there was silence again, then there was chaos.

People stood from their seats and shouted, some were trying to comfort the Grangers and some seemed to be resorting to crude accusations towards nobody in particular.

Harry, who had been standing in stunned silence until this point, suddenly cracked.

"NO!" he yelled, and picked up the closest thing to hand which just happened to be a recently vacated chair. He threw the chair at the wall and it came to pieces, though this hardly stood out as something strange amongst the bedlam.

Remus grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him out of the room unnoticed, besides by Dumbledore who gave him a knowing glance.

Remus took Harry walked further down the hallway. Harry was again in a state of almost shock.

Before either of them could get a word out, however, the meeting room door opened again and Dumbledore walked out. He stepped over to Remus and handed him something.

"I believe we know someone who may need this. If you should see him," Dumbledore winked, though solemnly, before turning and heading back into the meeting room to try and enforce calm.

Remus held up the thing Dumbledore had given him in his hand and Harry looked. It was his wand.

Harry took the wand and pocketed it before following Remus down the hallway.


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer: See ch.1

Notes: Thanks for the reviews, thanks so much!

Sorry it's a pretty short chapter. But I wanted to end it where I did. But there's quite a lot of gearing up in such a short space… It's important. Read it.  :)

A very poignant chapter, not particularly in the good way. But it marks the start of all the action and here the adventure begins! Heheheheh.

I've tried not to make Remus seem too out of character in this chapter. He's still the same old Remus but this side of him surfaces under pressure, is what I think.

Sorry my writing style's weird this chapter, I was in a weird mood.

Anyway, here it is.

**CHAPTER FIVE- THE PLAN**

Remus Lupin entered a small room a considerable distance away from the meeting room, Harry following vacantly.

"Harry? Are you alright?" said Remus looking worriedly at Harry, who was in turn gazing blankly at a wall.

"It's happening again," said Harry quietly. Remus was puzzled, but Harry continued. "It's all my fault, it's always my fault."

"Harry?" Remus asked again gently, slightly surprised at Harry's sudden change of mood. After all, he had just thrown a chair at the wall only a minute earlier.

"Just like my parents, like Cedric, Sirius, The Dursleys, now Hermione… It's my fault. ALL – MY – FAULT!" Harry finished off by yelling. Again he picked up the closest thing to hand, this time a small mantelpiece clock, and flung it at the wall.

Remus blinked, surprised. Well, he thought, at least Harry was back to throwing things. This he could work with. He quickly cast a silencing spell on the room, then grabbed Harry by the upper arms forcing him to look at him.

"HARRY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" he yelled. It seemed to work. Harry stopped short of picking up anything else and looked at Remus, slightly shocked. Remus continued. "I already told you don't blame yourself. It's NOT your fault, trust me!"

"I do trust you! You know that! But trust has nothing to do with it," replied Harry, still angry yet much more rational. Then he calmed considerably, sinking down into a nearby chair. "Hermione…"

"Yeah I know," Remus empathised, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder in a way that Harry was beginning to familiarise with, and find comfort in. "She'll be okay! Snape is dealing with it."

"Snape?! Yeah he's dealing with it, in his own precious time! He doesn't give a damn about Hermione, he'll be more concerned about his bloody Death Eater title and saving his own hide!" Harry stood up, yelling again. "And here I am, standing around not knowing what to do or where to go! I can't just stand here while it happens all over again. I won't! Even if it wasn't all my fault, but it always is."

Remus was silent during Harry's outburst, his fingers rested beside his mouth, looking down at the wooden floor in soundless thought. He seemed almost to have fazed out. He looked up, and then he spoke.

"You're right."

Whatever Harry was expecting that hadn't been it.

"What?" he said, taken by surprise.

"You're right," Remus repeated, almost smiling. "We can't rely on Snape when he has his Death Eater role to protect. He'll be no use to Hermione if he's dead."

Remus was now tapping his fingers on the side of his face and pacing back and forth, looking very deep in thought. When Harry didn't reply, Remus continued.

"Hermione's in possession of no information useful to the Death Eaters regarding your whereabouts. Though Merlin knows they'll try to get it out of her. The Death Eaters plan B in the event that they don't manage will be to wait until you turn up to save her, which due to your impulsive disposition- let's face it, everyone knows you're more than likely to do."

Harry, looking somewhat like a startled goldfish, was rendered speechless at Remus' sudden analysis of the situation. His heart dropped as he realised Remus was right on all counts, and it seemed there was no way he was going to let him go after Hermione. He reasoned that maybe he could sneak out after Remus went to sleep.

" Listen," said Remus, gripping Harry's shoulders and looking into his eyes. "I know what you must be thinking right now, and you're probably planning at this very moment to sneak out after I go to sleep. You're like your father that way, when you've got your mind set on something there's nothing that can stop you. That's why I'm going to come with you."

"What?" Harry said again, and felt rather stupid. Again Remus had taken him completely by surprise.

"I'm not going to pretend this isn't the stupidest thing I've ever agreed to do, and I'm not going to pretend we won't be walking into probably the very thing people have gone so far to protect you from. But also I'm not going to pretend I wouldn't do the same thing, and I'm not going to let you blame yourself for one moment longer. So instead of me wasting time disagreeing with you and just delaying the inevitably inevitable, we may as well set out while we can still do something about this."

Harry was stunned at this first-hand testimony that the man in front of him was truly still a marauder.

"Besides," Remus concluded flippantly. "They won't see you anyway."

Harry, despite the situation, smiled broadly. He couldn't fight the feeling that once again he was dragging someone into trouble, but as Remus said- there was no point wasting time disagreeing.

Then Harry frowned.

"But Remus," he said, using the professor's first name with only a small amount of difficulty. "We have no idea where to go."

*****

After what seemed like hours of pacing and thinking (and was in all honesty closer to a few minutes) they had come up with a plan. When Remus had said only a few minutes prior to 'the plan' that 'the previous plan' was the stupidest thing he had ever agreed to, that was only because he hadn't thought of the new one yet.

"This is stupid! In fact, it's beyond stupid, it's suicidal!" yelled Harry.

"Potentially, but I'm willing to take that risk," replied Remus calmly. "Besides, do you have a better idea?"

Harry coughed uncomfortably. Of course he didn't have a better idea, but the plan was crazy! 

The plan was as follows:

They would return to Remus' cottage. From there Remus would owl a letter to Hermione's house (he reasoned the Death Eaters would be watching her house the most closely) pretending he didn't know of her abduction and suggesting that he knew of Harry's whereabouts. 

The Death Eaters would of course come to take him away. Harry would follow, unseen of course, to where the Death Eaters would take him, which would hopefully be the same place as Hermione ("Death Eaters are sick like that," Remus had said. "They see compassion for others as a common weakness and like to use it against their victims."). 

The theory was that there would only be a couple of Death Eaters to keep watch over two prisoners and Harry would wait until the right moment to stun them and free Remus and Hermione; then they would all be free to run off into the sunset and live happily ever after.

That was the plan.

Of course there were about a million things that would probably go wrong.

"What if Voldemort's there?"

"He won't be. He likes to let his henchmen do the work."

"There could be a million Death Eaters keeping watch." Harry said desperately.

"Unlikely. You really think they'd pull out all the stops for what they see as just a weary werewolf and a schoolgirl? They don't need us they need information."

"What if they kill you?"

"They won't. Like I said, they need information."

"What if they don't take you to where Hermione is?" asked Harry, trying hard to convince Remus that his plan was insane.

"Then you stun them anyway, set me free and we try again." Remus replied evenly. 

It seemed they had reached an impasse. After a little while of arguing like this, it was clear that Remus successfully counteracted every one of Harry's points (though both of them knew it was wishful thinking). The truth was, the idea was about as far from ideal as you could possibly get- but it was the only one they had.

"What about _you_? What about all the horrible things they might do to you?" Harry pleaded. 

"Nothing worse than what's probably happening to Hermione right now."

Harry raked his hands through his hair frustratedly and glared at Remus. He had no idea his former professor could be so stubborn yet levelheaded at the same time.

But of course he was right. While they were arguing Hermione was probably going through hell somewhere. Quite possibly literally.

Besides, Harry told himself, he wouldn't let anything happen to Remus while he had his back.

"Fine!" yelled Harry, upset and very frustrated. Only would ever manage to get people into these kinds of situations. "But only because there's nothing else we can do."

"Alright, let's go then! No time to waste."

And so they went, back to Remus' cottage.

*****

Back at the cottage the atmosphere was tense, neither Harry nor Remus quite willing to comprehend what they had agreed to.

The fire was flickering and they both sat in mainly silence until the final version of the letter was completed. They had agreed to make it quite vague so that it would be more believable.

"How's this?" asked Remus, showing Harry the completed letter. Harry looked it over.

_            Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sure you've heard the news; I hope you're okay. I have to keep this short, but I have one thing to tell you- don't believe everything you read in the papers._

_Meet me at my house and I'll tell you what I mean. Tell Ron to come too._

_            Ever wary,_

_            Remus._

"Vague," approved Harry.

"Yeah I thought so too," said Remus, smiling nervously. Even Remus couldn't hide his fear.

Remus looked at the letter, then around the small living room/kitchen as if he was missing something. His eyes fell on a neatly folded handkerchief sitting on the arm of the sofa. He went and picked it up.

"You have a watch?" Remus asked Harry.

"Yeah, why?" replied Harry, puzzled. An old watch was one among many of Dudley's 'broken' possessions that simply needed new batteries, so of course Harry had taken it. He didn't call that stealing, since it was in his own room.

"I'm making a portkey," said Remus, tapping the handkerchief and pulling out his wand. "Hopefully twenty-four hours should be enough."

"And if it's not?" Harry asked, gulping.

"That's why we need the watch. If that doesn't leave enough time then we chuck the hanky in the corner somewhere before the time runs out. Then just hope a Death Eater doesn't touch it first. After the activation time expires it still works the next time somebody touches it."

"Aah, so that's how portkeys work," Harry said. Remus mumbled some words at the hanky, pointing his wand at it.

Harry had, in the past, wondered about portkeys. He sometimes wondered about the Triwizard cup and how come it still activated when he and Cedric touched it. Harry closed his eyes, remembering.

Remus didn't notice, as he was busy working on the portkey. He replied to Harry's last comment.

"Yeah. You've got to charm the object, in this case handkerchief, while you're in the place you'll want to be in however long. Then you can take it wherever, and it'll take you back to where you first charmed it once the time runs out. Provided you have physical contact with it."

"Hmmm," Harry replied minimally. He was slightly tired.

"Portus activus," Remus said, sealing the charm on the handkerchief. He walked over and handed it to Harry. "Here, you keep this. Keep an eye on the time."

Harry nodded. 

Remus walked over to the birdcage with the letter. He swung open the already partially open door and lifted out the large brown owl. He looked back at Harry one last time.

"We're really doing this," he said.

"Yeah," said Harry. "It's crazy."

And then Remus sent the letter. He tied it to the large brown owl's leg and said "Mercury, take this to Hermione's house. She's not there, just take it to the house."

The owl hooted in the affirmative.

"Good luck," Remus said, and let the owl out the window. He sat down wearily in one of the big armchairs and sighed.

"So what now?" asked Harry.

"Now we wait," replied Remus.

So Harry Potter and Remus Lupin sat in the Yorkshire cottage and waited.


End file.
